Chapter 8 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover List of all Covers in One Piece Hunters JP/UK/US/DE/FR: Sorji apologizes to Wakii. Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters Fan-Post-Page {FPP} Reader: Hey, DDS! I call you 'D'i'd'''i-'''s'an! DieDeutschenSpiele: Okay... Rida-San! R: Is Geìíh gay or not? D: He is gay, yes, and his devil fruit is gay too. R: Uhhhh, what flavor pie does my aunt may like in june? D: Hmmm. I think chocolate pie. Enter your questions now at *******-*****.com, ********.de or send it to ******* ******* 47 *********! Story Sorji wants to be the king of pirates! The little ship lands on an island named "Idaina". They defeat a bread and some pirates. What will happen today? Keno: "It's getting night." Old man: "Uiuiuiuiuiui, the night here is double cold as in Idaina where it is colder than at some other islands. Uiuiuiuiui." Behind some trees Guarmar hears what they talk about. "Cold? I like cool things..." Old man: "Uiuiui, pirates?" Wakii: "Yes! I love pirates!" Sorji apologizes and gets a kick in the posterior. He apologizes again. Old man: "You like to apologize, what's your name? Uiuiuiui" Sorji apologizes. "Sorji." "OOOu, Uiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiui. Do you know Thigie Reptah? He is the king of this island. Uiui. And his son (Tiger Reptah) is very strong. He almost defeated a marine admiral! Uiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiui!!! And there's the weak one, his name is..." "Hetpar Egit." says Hetpar Egit. Sorji, Keno and Wakii: "WHOAHHHHH!!!" and Sorji apologizes. Keno makes ready for a fight. The man runs. Ehh, you know what I mean. He's old, so he can't run really fast. He walks. "I am Hetpar Egit. And now I will defeat you with the power of..." Keno: "Your Devil fruit?" "...Yes! The Superstrong-Strong Fruit! When I say DIE I can kill everyone by touch. Oops, I said it!" The crew gets a bit scared. Hetpar Egit touches Keno. And Wakii. And Sorji. It does nothing. Keno: "Nothing happens? I think... you lied! EIGHT-EIGHT!". But this "strong" attack doesn't does many damage to Hetpar Egit. "You're too weak! Take this! Huah! Attacko!" Sorji: "I'm not strong. But I'm strong enough for this fight. Wakii, go a bit to the side. Sorry." and Sorji apologized. Hetpar Egit: "Huh? Take this, Super-Attacko! Super-Slide!" but Sorji dodge all the attacks. "How's this possible?" "You're too weak!" Major Events *The Umb Diidots Crew meets an old man and Hetpar Egit. Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Little boy (Flashback) *4 weird pirates (Flashback) *Grandma (Flashback) *Old man *Guarmar (食べた Tabeta) *Thigie Reptah (女王爬虫類 Joō hachūrui, only by name) *Tiger Reptah (ウシ爬虫類 Ushi hachūrui, only by name) *Hetpar Egit (私は気にしない Watashi wa kinishinai) Places *South Blue *Nagahash (何かが始まる島 Nanika ga hajimaru shima, flashback) *Idaina (偉大なたわごとの島 Idaina tawagoto no shima, flashback) *Guhlánd (ウルフの土地 Urufu no tochi) Animals *Killer bread (ブレイヤー Bureiyā, flashback) *Some Cats Trivia *Chapter 8 is Thgie Retpahc backwards: Thigie Reptah. Thigie Reptah is backwards Hatper Eigith, Hetpar Egit. Hetpar Egit is backwards Tige Rapteh, Tiger Reptah. Errors *In one scene, Wakii's hands are missing. Category:One Piece Hunters Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Chapter